


When You Break (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Tell me another beautiful lie. | The Avengers, team-centric.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	When You Break (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Made for Destina for the FanWorks 2019 Auction. Thank you so much for your great idea and for providing support and feedback every step of the way! I'm so happy you love the vid.

  
[(if the above embed doesn't load, click here to view on Youtube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8J0tm4QSGE)

**Song:** "When You Break" by Bear's Den  
**Source:** Marvel Cinematic Universe (Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Thor, Thor: Ragnarok, The Avengers, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, The Avengers: Infinity War, The Avengers: Endgame)  
**Download:** [Right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain-whenyoubreak.m4v)


End file.
